powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Skullgators
The Skullgators are giant Gashadokuro-themed alligator combatants that serve Galvanax in Power Rangers Ninja Steel and later Madame Odius in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. These skeletal titans are usually sent down to Earth by Cosmo Royale whenever a contestant was rejected by the spectators to be Gigantified or to help a contestant to fight the Ninja Steel Rangers. Character History After Spinferno had fallen in the battle against the Ninja Steel Rangers, Cosmo Royale questioned to the spectators in the Warrior Dome Ship if he should be given another chance. But unfortunately, the audience voted "no." So instead, Cosmo Royale hits the red button on his stage machine which sends down the first Skullgator to fight the Rangers. The Rangers tried with what they've could with their individual Ninja Steel Zords, with little to no success. When the Rangers finally combined their Zords to form the Ninja Steel Megazord, they've been able to defeat and destroy the Skullgator with the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack. After Ripcon failed and fled from the battle, a Skullgator was sent,and the Rangers summoned thier Zords and formed the Ninja Steel Megazord. Unlike it's predecessor, this Skullgator proves more than a match for the Megazord, shaking it up pretty badly just by blocking a swing. Luckily, Sarah had just inished the Ninja Clone Star which duplicated the Megazord and they quickly overpowered him with a massive strike from all four. Although a single slash from the Skullgator destroyed them in puff of smoke, it was criippled by the Robo Red Solo Strike and then destroyed by the Master Slash. Two Skullgators were sent to earth when Ripcon was ordered to go and get gigantified. When they were overpowered by the Bull Rider Megazord Rodeo Rapid Blast Final Attack, they fused into a large skeleton sword that Ripcon used. They were separated then Ripcon by an energy slash delieved by the brand new Ninja Fusion Zord and the two Skullgators were all destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord Master Slash Final Attack. . Another pair of Skullgators were deployed to assist Drillion, who was gigantified. They were easily destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord, though the battle ended when Drillion retreated, having dismantled the formation but being driven away by the Lion Fire Zord. In Cosmo’s board game that trapped the rangers, a Skullgator was deployed. In addition, the rangers fought the Robo Rider Zord that got turned evil. The first Skullgator was destroyed by the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord's Cosmic Blast. However, another Skullgator joined the battle. When Levi joins the battle and regains control of his zord, the Skullgator is overpowered and pounded backwards before they form the Bull Rider Megazord. The Skullgator is no match for the formation and is quickly destroyed by the Bull Rider Megazord Rodeo Rapid Fire Final Attack. Around a year later, Badonna sends four Skullgators to help Brax against the Rangers. Brax would survive by retreating to the Warrior Dome but the Skullgators were paralysed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord's Serpent Punch. Once Brody powered up the Ninja Super Steel Blaster, they destroyed one with the Master Slash before turning into the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord behind the explosion and crippling a second with the Double Axe Final Attack. They flew into the air as the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord and anihilated the crippled Skullgator before finishing off the remaining two with the Sub Surfer Ninja Steel Megazord's Riptide Slash Final Attack. To destroy the Rangers once and for all, Tynamon uses Odius's hammer with the Ninja Fusion Star and Levi's voice to fuse 6 Skullgators unleashed by Cosmo to create Megamauler. Megamauler defeats the Rangers easily, but they succeed to escape. Furious, Tynamon shrinks Megamauler who decides to crush him, but Tynamon reduces him to a normal size. Later, Levi succeeds to retake his voice with the help of Preston, destroy Megamauler with his new Super Star mode, defeats Tynamon and retrieves the Ninja Fusion Star. Megamauler is gigantified by Cosmo and is destroyed for good by the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord. Any remaining Skullgators were either destroyed by Victor and Monty's bombs or by Koda's bomb alongside Sledge and Sledge's Crew.Either way, much like Galaxy Warriors, the threat posed by the Skullgators is over for good. Personality Skullgators are very non-sapient and aggressive beasts. They would often lash out at anything in their way. Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'The Skullgators posses a great deal of strength due to their size with a single slash from one of thier pickaxes was enough to take down the Robo Red Zord and it was then able to easily pin it down. When fighting the Megazord in the episode "Gold Rush", a single slash from it's pickaxe knocked back the Megazord and severly shook up the cockpit and, by spinning around in a circle whilst holding said pickaxe, it can destroy all four of the Ninja Steel Megazord clones. * '''Durability: '''The Skullgators have thick skin that can withstand punishments from the Rangers. It is completely immune to the Dragonzord's Fire Breath and multiple kicks and punches from the Robo Red Zord had no effect. The most impressive display of durability however was in the episode "Family Fusion" when they survived the Bull Rider Megazord Rodeo Rapid "Blast" and in the episode "Prepare to Fail" when that SKullgator survived the Double Axe Final Attack. * '''Beam Vision: '''The Skullgators can fire dark blue/purple colored energy beams from their eyes. How much damage this does is unknown because it was only used in the episode "Gold Rush" where it was blocked by the Drago-Shield. *'Skullgator Sword Transformation: If two Shullgators appear in a battle with a monster or a villain, they can combine and transform into a large sword which a monster or a villain can wield in battle. This was only performed by the two assisting Ripcon in the episode "Family Fusion" during his final battle. Arsenal * 'Pick Axe: '''Skullgators wield massive pick axes in battle. Gashadokuro Zanbato.png Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added Notes *The Skullgators are the first monsters to be fought by the Ninja Steel Megazord. *Like the enlarged Moogers and Papyrux from Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai and the Vivizords from Power Rangers Dino Charge, the Skullgators are the type of foot soldiers that would fight the Zords. *Unlike the Giant Yokai Gashadokuro, which were formed by corrupted Yo Shuriken, the Skullgators are a legitimate species of giant monsters which are akin to Power Rangers Dino Charge's recurring monsters, the Greenzilla. *Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 8: Gold Rush **Episode 12: Family Fusion **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Halloween Special: Grave Robber * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 13: Prepare To Fail **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me See Also References Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Skeleton Themed Villain Category:Naturally Giant Monsters